honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Marvel vs. Capcom
Marvel vs. Capcom is the 167th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert '& Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the crossover fighting video game Marvel vs. Capcom. It was published on September 12, 2017 to coincide with the release of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Marvel vs. Capcom was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Marvel vs. Capcom on YouTube "The real winner is anyone who doesn't get a seizure!"'' ~ Honest Game Trailers - Marvel vs. Capcom'' Script From the company that’s not afraid to make the same movie over and over again, and people that will sell you the same video game five times, comes a mash-up fighting game full of fan favorites, clinically designed to separate you from your hard-earned quarters. Marvel vs. Capcom In a genre dominated by technical deliberate brawlers, discover an absolute clusterfuffle of a fighting game. Where you'll tag-team some of the greatest heroes in comic book history -- with that giant Mexican cactus from Capcom or whatever.... Then destroy all comers with a plethora of combos, supers and team up attacks. In a mesmerising display of special effects hat will have you staring at your TV slack-jawed like a baby watching Teletubbies. ''The real winner is anyone who doesn't get a seizure! Select your champions from the ridiculously large rosters of Marvel vs Capcom. From the well-known heroes and villains of the Marvel canon, as well as less popular picks like Magic Eyeball Squid and Bone Spurt Girl, to the classic characters of Capcom games past and present. Featuring: fighting game favorites with their powers amped up to Super Saiyan levels; lesser Known brawlers that can still hold their own their own to characters from games that you straight up didn't know existed; and a handful of dudes that absolutely should not be fighting Iron Man. Okay, I don't know what 'Phoenix' had in his coffee this morning, but I'm gonna need him to chill the f*** out. Battle your way to infinity with ''MVC's manic combat in a battle system so crazy and chaotic it's only a couple steps down from M.U.G.E.N. ''with combos that go over 100 hits, air juggles that last for minutes at a time; multiple simultaneous screen-filling specials; assist attacks that come out of nowhere; and the dreaded infinite combo. That will have you happily mashing away until you run into someone who actually knows how to play! Then get bodied so hard that you can literally put your controller down and watch yourself get OWNED! I'm gonna take a quick nap now... Just wake me up when your finished beating my ass. Uncover the many iterations of ''Marvel vs Capcom, ''from: the game that started it all with ''X-Men VS Street Fighter, an unlikley combination that pitted powerful mutants against dudes that fight on the street in exiting tag-team mach-ups -- ynless uou had the PlayStation version; the sequel that expanded the Marvel side of the roster and pretty much nothing else; the first full MVC title, that brought in much more Capcom madness but screwed up the tag mode on the PlayStation once again; MVC2 which took you for a whole new ride with three-man squads and an ass pile of assists that turn the action up to twelve; the third iteration which scaled back the difficulty and added a mode that lets you combo by slapping the buttons like a toddler; and the newest one which drops the number, the third tag member and ALL OF THE X-MEN!!! and adds in.. the gems from Marvel superheroes? Jedah from Dalkstalkers? A Chun-Li so ugly, they had to fix her after fans complained? (Sighs). I mean, I wanna be optimistic, guys. But it might be time to start learning King Of Fighters. So pick up your sticks, get ready to fist those cuffs, and brawl your way through this barley justified mashup today. 'Cuz if you wanna see Mike Hagger beating the life out of Dr Doom with a steel pipe, there's only one place to do it! Starring: Stars and Strikes America; MF Doom Doom; The Jolly Green Giant Hulk; Proton Spammin' Man; Real Neato; Tons of Fun; Cthulike; 8 Legged Freak Spider-Man; Rainmaker Storm; Akuma Mattata; Thighmaster; Titty Kitty; Ripper Roo; Sucks a Bus; A Very Good Dog; Basically Cheating Phoenix; From Zero to Hero; and Edgemaster. for Marvel vs Capcom was 'When's Mahvel?' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] When's Mahvel? Frank West and Phoenix Wright are great and all, but. where are my power stone a rival schools characters? Gimmie the real s*** Capcom! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Marvel vs. Capcom has a 97.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Marcos Blanco of SRK highlighted the video for "satirically criticizing the trademark fast-paced gameplay, the odd Capcom character choices, and even so far as to address the recent controversies with MvC:I; suggesting we start playing another fighting game series instead." Blanco recommended the video "f you want a good laugh!" Robert Workman of ComicBook.com highlighted the video's description of the game as an "absolute clusterfuffle of a fighting game”, where you “tag team some of the greatest heroes in comic book history…with that giant Mexican cactus from Capcom or whatever.” Workman also appreciated the video's quip, “The real winner is anyone that doesn’t get a seizure." John Guerrero of Events Hubs said the video contained "some pretty interesting commentary." He put the video in context of its intended audience, writing: Honest Trailers aims to highlight the sins of the films or games that it highlights, and so one does have to take any kind of negative commentary from them with a grain of salt. That said, they do represent more of the casual gaming crowd than the hardcore Marvel vs. Capcom audience. It's been a very clear trend in recent fighting game development to make new titles with a special effort to appeal to the casual audience. The fighting game genre has been viewed as traditionally more unkind to newcomers than other genres in that the learning curve can often be difficult and frustrating to get over. ''(Guerrero, J. September 12, 2017, ''Event Hubs) Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert & Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers gives us their take on the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise ' - SRK article * 'Honest Trailers goes in on the Marvel vs. Capcom series ' - Event Hubs article * 'Marvel Vs. Capcom Gets Its Own Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom Category:Marvel Category:Comic books Category:Marvel Games Category:Japan